BJs, Nutella and Superheroes
by darkphoenix2345
Summary: AU one shot from my "Resist Much, Obey Little" verse. Dean and Castiel's first Valentine's Day as a married couple.


**Hello! If you've read "Resist Much, Obey Little" you will be acquainted with these characters. This is my first one shot and it illustrates Destiel's first V-Day as a married couple. By the way, I'd advice all of you to search for an image of Nightwing-Dick Grayson to get a clear pic of who he is. Basically he's the superhero Robin, the Boy Wonder becomes as an adult. Nightwing is an important part of this tiny fic. ;) Enjoy!**

Nineteen year old Castiel Milton snarled upon hearing the annoying buzzing of his alarm clock. His electric blue eyes opened slowly. He rubbed them as they landed on the unholy time: 6 AM. Cas stretched his right hand to the other side of the bed. It was Valentine's Day and he wanted to snuggle with his husband of less than one year Dean. He frowned as soon as he felt the empty part of the queen size mattress. Castiel forgot Thursday was the day Dean opened the auto shop for their close friend, Ethan's uncle. Dean received his auto mechanic certification two months ago at the local community college. The eldest Winchester split most of his time between his full time job as a mechanic and taking two business courses per semester. He and Ethan planned on taking over the auto shop once the latter's uncle retired.

Castiel's left hand stomped on the alarm clock. He didn't want to get out of bed. Last week they had several inches of snow in Lawrence. Today the temperature high was predicted to be 20 degrees. It was unfair to attend classes and work on Valentine's Day. He and Dean should spend the day snuggling under a warm comforter, eating junk food and watching movies. Unfortunately, Castiel had to bake sugar heart shaped cookies for Inais' third grade class.

Cas and Dean made it a habit of sleeping in the buff. So Castiel grabbed a pair of jogging shorts and pulled them on. He headed to the kitchen in zombie mode. First thing he did was drink a steaming cup of Joe. Cas smiled when his eyes landed on the coffee maker. Dean drew a heart with a smiley face and left it on the machine. He gulped down a cup of coffee and accompanied it with an energy bar.

As Castiel placed the cookie sheet in the oven and set the temperature, he pondered on the current state of his marriage. He and Dean haven't had intercourse in almost an entire month. The two of them were extremely busy with work and school. There were days they didn't see each other until late in the evening. During the beginning of their marriage, the two of them were like mutant rabbits going at it several times in one day. Even their role playing sessions became extinct.

Cas scowled as he recalled a recent incident that resulted in his and Dean's first big fight since their nuptials. Benny, one of Dean's co-workers hosted a small gathering in his home to celebrate his six month old daughter's christening. There was booze galore. All the adults present ranged from being tipsy to full blown plastered. Christie, the auto shop's resident blonde bimbo receptionist became frisky and flirtatious after two Cosmos.

The silicone riddled airhead asked Dean to dance. Castiel encouraged his husband to do so. That was a big mistake. The woman resembled an octopus on steroids. Her manicured hands grabbed on to whatever part of Dean's anatomy they could hold on to. Cas let things slide until Christie had the cojones to kiss Dean on the lips. As soon as Castiel saw her collagen stuffed lips land on his husband's mouth, Castiel's vision turned red.

Dean was trying to wrestle the determined blonde away from him to no avail. Castiel grabbed her by the hair and was surprised to see most of it come off. Christie donned hair extensions. Who knew? Was there any body part of the insipid airhead that was real? The receptionist slapped Cas and scurried outside in tears. Benny had to leave his own party to drive the intoxicated woman home.

"Dean, I want to go home now," Castiel glared at his hubby, who laughed his ass off. The party guests who witnessed the scene cracked up, when Cas yanked the hair extension out. Castiel was furious. Why the fuck didn't Dean stop Christie as soon as she started sexually assaulting him on the dance floor?!

Cas said good bye to Benny's wife and vacated the house. He headed to the Impala. Dean appeared two minutes later. He was grinning. "Hand me the keys. You're drunk and are in no condition to drive!"

"Come and get them, babe" Dean dangled the car keys before slipping them inside his boxer briefs.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Dean, we need to wake up early tomorrow. I am not in the mood for games."

Dean pouted. "You're no fun. You've turned into a Debbie Downer." He still hasn't removed the keys from within his underwear.

"And you've turned into a slutty drunk." Castiel walked to the passenger side of the Impala. He placed one of his hands inside his husband's jeans.

"Oh yeah, dig deeper baby," Dean moaned. Cas pulled the keys and purposely scratched Dean's balls with the keys. "Ouch! What the fuck, Cas?!"

A furious Castiel opened the driver's side door and got inside. He stretched to open the passenger door. "Get inside now!"

"Someone's turned into a sexy time Nazi," Dean crossed his arms, when he sat on the leather bench seat.

Castiel buckled the other man's seatbelt before turning the ignition on. "Why are you acting like you're on the rag, Cas?"

Castiel drove home in silence. What was the use of arguing with a drunken person? He would be wasting his time. Dean turned on the radio and serenaded Cas with Mathew Ryan's "Return to Me". That was the song Dean sang to Castiel, when they had a huge fight during their senior year of high school. Cas loved his husband's singing voice. He was not going to turn into a puddle of goo tonight though. He was mad at Dean.

They arrived home in less than ten minutes. Castiel helped Dean up the stairs. Fortunately, the kids were already asleep and didn't have to witness Dean in the state he was in. Castiel went inside the bathroom to get ready for bed. Visions of sex doll Christie floated in his head. He continued picturing her raping Dean's mouth.

When he arrived at their bedroom, Castiel was welcomed by his husband, who wore nothing. A container of lube lay in the center of the bed. Cas headed to his side of the mattress and laid down in a fetal position. He faced the wall and ignored Dean. The emerald eyed man's hands trailed down Castiel's torso. Dean hissed seeing that he received no response from Castiel.

"Fuck Cas…I'm horny and want some!" Castiel ignored him. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

Dean forcefully turned the shorter man to face him. "You know I hate it when you ignore me." Dean tried kissing his husband but Cas pulled back.

"Gross don't you dare kiss me after making out with that bimbo!" Dean chuckled. "Keep it up buddy…I'm going to become the iceberg that sunk the Titanic." Castiel returned to his original position. He stared at the wall.

"Cas, baby…she kissed me. I did not reciprocate the kiss. I tried shoving her away but the woman was determined to get some sexy time with me. Can you blame her? I am irresistible."

"You should have stopped her since the beginning. Her hands were all over you as soon as you started dancing."

"I'm sorry baby. I promise it won't happen again. You're the only one for me." Dean scooted closer to his husband. He wrapped his arms around Castiel's tapered waist. He inhaled his husband's never ending aroma of vanilla wafers. "Cas, I fucking love you so much. You know that. There will be no one else for me." Dean kissed the side of Castiel's neck.

His tense shoulders relaxed. Castiel's hands held on to his. As Dean's tired eyes were closing, he heard Cas whisper, "I love you, too, assbutt." Dean held on tighter to his husband right before falling asleep.

Castiel was pulled back to the present by Gabs, who entered the kitchen. "Cassie, I could've baked Inais' cookies. Your plate is full as it is."

"No problem…I know you're busy with the _Guys and Dolls_ rehearsals. I'm so proud of you for landing the role of Nathan Detroit."

"Thanks, big bro," Gabs started preparing pancakes for breakfast. "Is Balthy going to make it to opening night?"

Castiel glanced at his younger brother suspiciously. "What's it to you?"

Gabriel busied himself mixing the batter. "He helped me memorize my lines and gave me some helpful singing tips."

"He's busy with school. I'll remind him."

Gabs smiled brightly. He didn't have the balls to tell Cas he had a huge crush on one of his closest friends. Castiel would have an aneurysm because Gabs was sixteen and Balthazar was close to turning twenty. Gabriel dreamed of marrying the Brit. Unfortunately, Balthy was dating a fashion design student named Bela. The man considered Gabs family. What was he thinking? There's no way in hell Balthazar will ever fall for him.

Cas brought him out of his woolgathering. "Jimmy sent me an e-mail. He aced all of his first semester courses."

"Are you surprised? Our brother rocks the piano and is a wicked composer."

Castiel checked on the cookies. They were almost done baking. "Deano left already?"

"Yeah, I didn't even hear when he left." Cas couldn't hide his disappointment.

"May I say something?" Gabs hopped on a kitchen stool. Cas nodded. "You two barely see each other. I know you need to work full time to keep this household running but you can't sacrifice your marriage."

Castiel rubbed his temples. The kid was right. "Baseball season begins next month. So things will get worse."

"You two need to make some time for each other. What are your plans for tonight?"

Cas nibbled his lower lip. "You're kidding right." Castiel shook his head. "OK once again I will have to give you a few pointers. This family is nothing without me!" Gabs raised his hands up in mock supplication. "Give me a moment to come up with something. Go wake Inais up. Call Kenny's parents and ask if it's ok for the pipsqueak to spend the night."

Castiel couldn't believe he was getting romance advice from his sixteen year old brother. "What about you and Sam?"

"I'll spend the night at Charlie's and Sam can do the same at Kevin's. There… problem solved. You should think of something the two of you enjoy doing together. Maybe you can incorporate it in tonight's schedule."

Castiel smiled. He knew exactly what he would plan for tonight. "Thanks for all your help, Gabe. I will take things from here."

Dean was having a late lunch with Benny and Ethan. His two friends blabbered on and on about their V-Day plans with the women in their lives. His shoulders slumped a little. He would probably find Castiel tucked in bed by the time he got home. How he missed making love to his husband. One time they fucked on the back porch's swing bench. The defenseless thing broke, when they crashed on the floor. Although his favorite was when they role played Spock and Kirk. Cas really got into character and Dean got to boldly go where no man had gone before that night. He loved Castiel for keeping the Spock costume Gabs created for him two Halloweens ago.

"Got any plans for tonight, man?" Ethan asked before biting off a big chunk of his sub sandwich.

"Nah"

"Dude, you guys are in a rut. Why don't you join Jo and me? We're going swing dancing."

"Thanks but that's not our style."

"Brother, take it from this old sea dog. You better spice up your young marriage before it's too damn late. Surprise your husband tonight. Believe me it will be so worth it." Benny winked at the younger man.

Dean scratched his head. Maybe he will take his friends' advice and do something spontaneous. His biggest scare in life was losing Castiel. In a short period of time his angel meant everything to him. Dean got up from the picnic table. He headed to the manager's office to ask permission to leave work early.

Castiel was spraying a black domino like mask over his eyes, when he heard the Impala's engine. Shit what was Dean doing here so early? He usually arrived home close to midnight on Thursdays. Cas gave himself a last inspection before going downstairs. The entire first floor was enshrouded in darkness. He decided to remain on the top stairs. Cas already knew what he was going to do.

Meanwhile, Dean scanned the neighborhood. It was completely devoid of life. Perfect… because he didn't want any of their nosy neighbors to see him. He'd called Gabs earlier in the afternoon and the kid informed him none of the rugrats would be present for the evening. Dean smirked before placing a dark rubber mask over his head.

He ran up the front steps and swiftly unlocked the door. The house was pitch dark. He wondered where Cas was? He took several steps towards the stairs. All of a sudden, someone leapt gracefully from the top banister and landed on him. "Are you alright, sir? I followed the criminal mastermind known as the Joker and he led me here."

Dean smirked. His hands roamed over his husband's muscular form. If Cas was wearing the costume Dean was thinking about, he was going to cum right this instance. "I also followed the lunatic to this location."

Castiel touched Dean's jaw. He knew what his hubby wore. "Mind joining forces?"

"Oh I have something else in mind, Nightwing."

"Is that so Batman?" Cas asked huskily against his husband's parted lips. Dean sat up with Castiel straddling him. His lips instinctively found his husband's. The couple kissed frantically. Dean stood up while Cas enveloped his legs around Dean's waist.

On their way up the stairs, Dean turned on the lights. He was dying to see Cas in the Nightwing costume. Dean salivated at the sight. The skintight costume displayed all of his muscles. Cas being in the baseball team definitely has its perks. "Fuck, babe…you've never looked hotter. I came already."

Castiel attached his mouth. Dean stumbled on his way up the stairs. The Batman costume weighed a ton. But it was totally worth it. Cas had a superhero kink since the Halloween party Dean went as Batman. Dean tossed Castiel on their bed. "Cas is that a rental?"

"I actually bought it. It was a bitch to find. I had to go to the city to get the damn thing."

Dean removed the Batman mask. It was hot as hell. "Good boy" He remained in the Batman costume as his body covered Cas'. He kissed his husband hungrily. Dean's right hand wandered down Castiel's body until it landed on his erection. He stroked him through the leather pants. Castiel closed his eyes and moaned.

"Open your eyes, baby. That mask enhances them. God I've never seen them as electric as they are tonight." He brushed his tongue down Castiel's neck. He bit the tender skin leaving a red mark. "I must unwillingly remove your superhero costume now, Mr. Grayson."

Castiel arched his hips towards Dean, who finagled him out of the costume in no time. Dean gently laid his hubby on the center of the bed. He splayed his thighs open before leaning down. Dean blew over the sensitive skin. Castiel's cock was engorged and red. Dean flicked his thumb over the slit. He smeared pre-cum over it. Cas moaned. Dean licked his way down the shaft. Castiel twisted his hands into the bed sheets.

Dean knew to use just the right amount of teeth and tongue. Cas was swearing like a sailor. This turned Dean on even more. Castiel came when Dean started fondling his balls. Cas was a blubbering mess when he came. Dean swallowed like a pro. Castiel laid languidly on the bed. His body felt as hot liquid. He kissed Dean longingly. "You need to remove your costume for what I have planned next."

Castiel helped Dean pull off the Batman costume. Cas told his husband to lay down and he would return. When he came back, Castiel wiped Dean's body with a cool towel. Dean was grateful. Wearing the costume was like being in a sauna.

Cas tossed the towel on the floor and moved to the nightstand. He retrieved a container of Nutella. "Cas, you kinky bastard."

Castiel lathered a scoopful of the chocolaty treat over Dean's full lips. He licked it off leisurely. Dean threaded his fingers through Cas' dark hair. Castiel lathered Dean's entire torso with Nutella. He sucked the chocolate spread slowly. Cas nipped at Dean's nipples causing the older man to arch from the mattress.

Once Castiel was done ridding Dean's body of the Nutella, Dean hauled him upwards and kissed him passionately. His tongue reached all the hot corners inside Cas' mouth to taste the chocolate. "Cas, I need you inside of me now." He whispered into the blue eyed teen's mouth.

Castiel flipped him over. He trailed kisses down Dean's back. Cas loved the dimples above the Winchester's hard ass. He licked them. His hands palmed Dean's butt. "Mine" Dean's body shivered. Cas kissed the well-formed globes before his tongue laved the entrance. Dean started humping the bed. "You fucking tease…I'm going to cum before you fuck me into the mattress!"

Cas chuckled. Seeing Dean vulnerable and needy for him was a major turn on. "Patience is a virtue." He mouthed against his husband's neck.

Castiel opened the nightstand's drawer and fetched KY Jelly. He prepped Dean tenderly. Dean bit his lower lip. It had been too long since the two of them had made love. No wonder he was so fucking horny. "I know exactly how you feel, my love." It was scary how Castiel could read his mind.

Cas held Dean's hips as he entered him. He was so hot and tight. Soon Dean was raising his lower body towards him. Cas' grip tightened as his thrusts intensified. He bit Dean's shoulder as their lovemaking became frenzy. "God Dean we were made for each other."

Castiel's perspiration fell over Dean's equally sweaty back. Dean's own strokes on his swollen dick matched Castiel's. He was the first one to come. Dean screamed into the mattress. Castiel soon followed. He continued thrusting into Dean until he was fully satisfied. Cas removed himself from his husband. A low pop sound was heard.

Dean wiped jizz from both of their satiated bodies with Kleenex. Afterwards he spooned Castiel. Their fingers entwined as their heartbeats and ragged breathing returned to normal. "Babe, I was thinking of asking Jake for Saturdays off. We need to start spending more time together. When was the last time the entire family did something together?"

Castiel played with Dean's fingers. "I'm scared of losing you. Sometimes I wonder if by marrying so young we made a mistake."

"Hey look at me." Cas turned around. Dean cupped his chin. "Marrying you is the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you more than anything; never forget that."

Tears formed in Cas' gorgeous eyes. "I love you so much, Dean. I never experienced such intense feelings before. You're right we need to save our marriage. I'll ask for fewer hours at the country club."

Dean kissed every single one of Castiel's long elegant fingers. His stomach growled. He smirked. Cas spoke. "Now that we've worked up an appetite, I can go warm up your favorite Jr. bacon cheeseburgers from Al's."

"Please tell me there's pie."

Cas nodded. Dean kissed him with all of his being. "Best Valentine's ever"

**Thanks for reading and Happy Valentine's! **


End file.
